


Vampire. Or More?

by captndevil



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Klaroline Valentine's Gift Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captndevil/pseuds/captndevil
Summary: Klaus gets worried when James doesn't check in with a report on Caroline, so when he calls, he's surprised when it's Caroline who answers. Worried about his vampire whose been apparently bitten, Caroline demands he flies to New York to fix him. What will he find when he gets there? Hint: Caroline's changed a lot from the vampire he knew 10 years ago.





	Vampire. Or More?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angelikah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelikah/gifts).



> Follows on from 5x11. Doesn't really follow TO canon. Elijah/Klaus/Rebekah went back to NO to reclaim their "throne" and to bring Kol back to life. No magical baby unicorns, and Caroline never got with Stefan.

He thinks about her everyone once in a while, truth be told. It could be something as simple as a piece of art he'd think she'd like, or a blonde girl in the street wearing one of those summer dresses she seemed to be so fond of. But his mind inevitably drifts back to her, back to them in the end.

He thinks about what she must be doing now, with her life. If she'd stayed in Mystic Falls, like she'd wanted once upon a time. Or if she'd left. She was born to see the world, to be a Queen. And honestly, what he'd do to be the one to show it to her. Perhaps. Perhaps one day. Maybe, just maybe, she'd let him.

But he'd promised to leave her alone. And he had, mostly.

He still had some tabs on her. Just enough to know she was safe. He didn't know what she was up to, however, or even where she was. His vampires were only required to report back to him if she'd managed to get herself in danger, and James tended to keep him updated monthly, to tell him she was fine. Which was why he found it weird when James didn't report back that day.

He sighed.

He promised Elijah he wouldn't get murdery whilst he was creating this meaning, something about keeping the city at peace. So, he settled on a text instead.

**James, you know what happens when you disappoint me.**

**I do hope you haven't been lacking on your duties.**

His phone vibrates not five minutes later, and he's unsurprised to find it's James. He doesn't even pretend to look at his stiffy, older brother with an apology, merely excuses himself.

He clears his throat as he answers, "James, I certainly hope-"

But he's interrupted by a voice he's all too familiar with, and one he hasn't heard in nigh on a decade.

"Klaus? I've been waiting hours for you to call! Hours! What do you have to say for yourself?"

He blinks.

"Caroline?"

"Duh," is the answer he gets and his lips twist up involuntary, "Now, would you care to explain why there's a compelled vampire following my every move?"

He sighs, his head tipping back against the wall.

"It sounds like you already know the answer to that, love," he says slowly. "And my apologies," he smirked, "about not calling sooner. Had I known you wanted to hear my voice earlier, I would have called you immediately." A pause, and then, "You could have called me yourself, you know, Caroline."

"Don't be cute." He knows she's glaring, even through the phone call. "Now, I suggest you get your ass to New York."

He doesn't quite know how to take that, but he smiles nonetheless.

"So that's where you are," he hums, "And you've missed me so badly that you need to see me immediately, I presume?"

"James was bitten," she hisses at him. "Trying to take down some wolf that was attacking me."

He growls at that knowledge. No one should even touch her.

But he shakes his head.

"He was just doing his job then," he summarises.

This time, she growls at him, and his fingers curl more tightly around his phone, unwilling for her to know how much that little noise turns him on.

"Come to New York. Now, Klaus," she demands. "It's the least you owe me for having me followed since who knows how long. And I've grown fond of James."

He deliberately avoids answering that, knowing that his reply won't make her any happier with him.

"Very well, love," he sighs. "I'll be on the first flight out."

"Good."

He's smirking, even as she hangs up on him. Seems he had a blonde vampire he needed to see.

Perhaps she'd be interested in visiting him in New Orleans soon enough. He suspects he'll have time to convince her, and healing James will sway her to him, won't it? (She'd said she'd been fond of him, but he chooses not to think about that part.)

 

-

 

He leaves Elijah a voicemail, knowing he'll be busy with the meeting for quite a while longer, but pays it no mention, other than for his brother to know he needs to look after the city while he's gone, however long that may be. He's in New York in less than a five hours, after having to track Rebekah down for the private jet, and he's at the address that Caroline had given him in not much longer, choosing to run there.

He senses her, before he hears her, and that's quite the feet for a vampire not two decades old. He hears rustling as she goes to open to door, and though he knew he were come to see her, his Caroline, at last, he still isn't quite ready for the sight of her after a decade of nothing.

Her eyes are somehow brighter than he remembers them, but perhaps that's because she's angry with him. If the expression wasn't a dead giveaway, with the way her lips are pressed tightly together and her eyes narrowed at him, the way her leg pops with her hands on her hips is a definite one.

"Caroline," he breathes, because all he wants to do now is gather her in his arms, and protect her at all costs.

It's overwhelming what he feels for this girl right now, because it never used to be like this before. It was never this intense.

She cocks her head at him, her eyes assessing him, even as he does feel a familiar heat in them, and he knows this can't all be one sided.

"Come in," she tells him, voice softer somehow. "Please."

She's different, somehow, he decides, as he crosses the threshold. He's not sure how, but she is. Maybe he is too. Because the pull he feels towards her now, the way he wants to make her his is something he never felt before. Not like this. He always wanted her, he knows that. He wanted her forever, but now? Now it's like he needs her forever, and he's not sure why it's changed.

He has his answer, as he tears into his own wrist, his blood pouring out into a cup, as he passes it to James, because her eyes bleed. But not into the searing red he was so used to seeing on her. This time they're amber. Like his.

She looks just as shocked as he does. Maybe it's the fact that her face is out, and she didn't expect it to be, he doesn't know. But she's magnificent. He's also aware of the way his fangs are out, unwilling to retract just yet, as he stares at her, hungrily, and yet in shock.

"You're a hybrid," he chokes.

 

- 

 

She expected to see him eventually, to have to explain, but she didn't think it'd be so soon. And she most definitely wasn't prepared for the cluster of emotions she'd feel when she saw him. She used to love the way he looked at her, used to reveal in it, that the oldest being on this earth wanted her. But something's change, it's more intense if anything. And she knows that she's looking at him the same way.

It's lust.

Primal and hot.

And she feels her eyes darken, feels the veins pop out as she watches him tear into his wrist to feed poor James, and when his eyes flicker, she barely surpasses a gasp when she seems him in a similar state. And it most definitely doesn't do anything for her that he hisses at James to leave before he turns back to her.

She can't say she even pays it any mention.

"Caroline-"

"Shut up," she tells him, and she's up against him before he can blink, hands running through his curls. "Just shut up."

And she presses her mouth to his.

He groans against her, and his hands drop to her waist almost immediately, clearly on board with her plan.

(He feels this too right? He has to.)

His fingers curl around her, first around her tank top, and then bunching it up in his fingers, as his palms come into contact with soft skin of her back. The sounds he makes against her and rough and desperate as his mouth catches up, his teeth biting her bottom lip. His hands turn rougher, when his tongue snares its way into her mouth, pushing against hers.

This time, it's her whose makes a highly desperate noise.

He has her against a wall (who knows which one), with her legs clenched around his hips before she knows much of what is going on, and her top is in flutters around her waist.

Damn him, because she liked that one.

"I'll buy you a new one," he's muttering, as he sets to work, his lips following a trail down her neck.

His left hand wraps around one side of her neck, as he sucks. Hard. And she lets out a long stream of moans, as he grinds against her.

"Klaus," she groans, deep and throaty, as her head flings back against the wall.

He gives her a dirty grind in response, his cock pressing against her with such accuracy that he hits her clit with every thrust.

"Klaus-" she tries again, but she's cut off again when he suddenly has his tongue swirling around her nipple, her bra pulled down just bellow her chest, and her straps ruined.

"Mm?

"There's a perfectly good- oh!"

She feels his lips twist up, as his hand manages to slip down the front of her jeans, right into her panties, feeling the wet, heat of her. And she really wants to knock that smug look off of his face. God, he's annoying.

But, then he has two fingers curled inside her, and his eyes are back on her face, intent and watching her every move.

Nope.

So not happening tonight.

So as much as it pains her, she pushes him away from her, his surprise allowing her to shove him until he plops down on the black sofa with a humph. She doesn't stop until he tears his shirt off, and she kneels between his thighs, her hands undoing his belt buckle, and pulling his jeans down to his ankles.

Her eyes sparkle as she stares up at him, her hand just beginning to curve around his cock.

"Sweethear-"

"Shut up."

"Bossy," he gives her a throaty chuckle, but the rest is lost as she wraps her lips around him, and his head tips backwards, his mouth open on a groan.

His hand instinctively drops down to bury itself in her hair, as she moves at a steady pace, her hand moving at the base of him.

"That's it, sweetheart," he breathes, and she's surprised to find him looking down at her like that. "Suck my cock."

She won't admit that turns her on.

So, she sucks harder, her hand closing around him and stroking more firmly, and his hand tightens in her hair in response.

"I'll bet you like this, hm?"

Her eyes are staring up at him, wild and wide.

She hums against him, sending vibrations up his cock and he groans. He sees her rubbing her thighs together and he smirks.

"How wet are you for me right now, Caroline?"

She glares in response, but she pulls her mouth off him, and she traces a vein up his cock, as her hand moves around to fondle his balls, and he's far too close for a man who should have centuries off practise.

He hears, rather than sees the click that signals her fangs are out, and then he feels them, digging into his thigh, but not breaking skin.

"Very," she mumbles.

He knows his own eyes must be amber as he peers down at her.

"Take off your skirt, love," he demands, "And touch yourself for me."

It doesn't take much of her fluttering eyes, the way he sees her fingers move in and out of herself, as well as her mouth around him, that he's gripping her hair in his tight grip, and hauling her onto his lap, until he can pull her down on his cock, and the moan she lets out is positively sinful.

"Move, Caroline," he grits out, even as his hands reach around to grab a handful of her ass and pull her against him.

Her back is arched, as she grinds against, pulling and falling him and it's good, so good, great even, as he pulls her even tighter to him, his thrusts getting rougher as he gets closer, but she's so far gone that she can't quite fathom what else she needs.

Suddenly, she's upright, her thighs clenched around his waist, as Klaus pushes her roughly against the wall. One of his hands is on the wall behind her, the other coming around her hips to pull her more roughly into him.

"Yes," she groans, her lips pressing into his neck. "Right there."

He grins, his own lips trailing across her chest.

"Are you close, love?"

The noise she lets out is indication enough, and he leads back slightly, as he watches himself move in and out of her. She feels herself clench down at the sight. His eyes flicker up to hers curiously, before they flicker back down.

"Touch yourself for me," he breathes.

And yes, that's exactly what she needs, as his thrusts get rougher.

She feels her fangs come out as she stares down at him, biting her lip, as she wills them to go away. Klaus merely smirks, his head tips to the side. She doesn't ask for permission, the invitation more than clear as she tears into his neck, and she gives him her wrist, knowing it's what he wants, and it's what she needs too.

Not a moment later, he's tearing into her wrist. He's softer than she was, and less messy, but she doesn't care, as her hips chase his. Because this is exactly what she needed, to feel him.

He comes first, but it's a close thing, as she clenches around him not a moment later.

They're both breathing heavy, and Klaus drops them unceremoniously to the floor. He's pressing kisses against her throat as she comes back around.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

It's quiet, the words pressed against her.

"I wish I could," her words are just as quiet. "There's not much I know."

"Hm?"

"I was actually on my way to you."

His head snaps backwards, his eyes wide, as he searches her face.

"What?"

She smiles slightly, and shrugs.

"I was hoping you'd have some ideas, maybe a witch or two under your thumb in New Orleans? I didn't want to bother Bonnie. She's been busy raising two kids lately, they didn't need to be brought into this if it turned out ugly and-"

"Caroline?"

"Yes?"

"You're rambling, sweetheart," he dimples.

She gives him a pointed look, "Well, are you going to help me?"

"Depends."

"On?" she trails.

"How long were you planning on staying?" he asks instead.

"I don't know. Someone did once promise to show me around New Orleans. Music, culture, beauty, and all that. Any ideas?"

"Hm," he hums. "I don't know. I suppose he might still be interested."

He steals a kiss.

She gives him a look, and he bites back a smile.

"And I suppose I did miss him. Maybe even a tiny bit."

Another kiss that's far more heated that the last.

"Then who would he be to disappoint?"

She hums, as he leans forward on his knees, pressing his lips against hers that feels new. Like it's the start of something, rather than the end for once.

 

 

-

 

 

 

"So, does that mean you're coming home with me?"

"Depends."

"On?" He raises an eyebrow.

"If you're actually taking me bed tonight or if you expect me to sleep on the floor like this all night, because let me tell you, buddy-"

He rolls his eyes, as he swallows the rest of her sentence with a kiss, even as she throws her legs around him, as he begins up the stairs, dropping her down on the bed thereafter.

"Better, sweetheart?"

She smirks up at him.

"There's room for approvement."

And then she grips his neck and hauls him forward, planting a dirty kiss on his lips, and he groans against her.

Yes, they could deal with everything much later.


End file.
